


Тихая луна

by Yuutari



Series: I See Red Fire [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Drama, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Redemption, Sengoku Jidai, Uzumaki Clan-centric, Uzumaki Family, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, mito's childhood, uzumaki mito's sister
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-23 00:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: — Ты ведь всегда хотела, чтобы Исао вернулся вместо меня, верно?





	Тихая луна

Мито подслушала случайно. Крики сестры были слишком громки, чтобы не привлечь внимание даже того, кто находился за пределами комнаты, хотя девочка просто проходила мимо, направляясь в свою комнату после тренировки. Слова едва ли слышны, но, если приблизиться к фусума почти вплотную, то голоса становились различимыми, пусть и несколько приглушённо.  
  
С самого возвращения на остров после миссии от даймё Саюри выглядела очень недовольной, на все попытки других разговорить её следовал короткий и резкий ответ, ко всему прочему та постоянно пропадала неизвестно где, возвращаясь домой только поздно вечером. Ашина её отчитывал, но не мог постоянно контролировать: у самого было дел по горло, особенно после активизировавшейся деятельности одного вражеского клана, принёсшего немало проблем пограничной охране. На вопросы отвечала коротко: «Тренировалась». Мито не знала, что творилось у сестры в голове: они с ней и словом не перекинулись с тех пор, хотя не виделись до этого почти два месяца. Сёстры и раньше мало общались, но года два назад совсем перестали разговаривать друг с другом, разве что исключительно по делу. Разное время тренировок, заданий, режима дня — всё это приводило к тому, что они даже встречались за одним столом редко, хотя обе могли в это время присутствовать на острове. Никто их них, однако, не пытался поменять подобное положение вещей.  
  
Раньше, правда, ситуация была совсем иная. В раннем детстве девочка была очень привязана к сестре и старалась во всём походить на неё, даже пучочек на голове делала совсем как она. Саюри тогда смеялась и вместо одного пучка сделала Мито два, говоря младшей сестре, что так будет милее. Однако со временем они начали отдаляться друг от друга. Талант Саюри и Исао сложно было не заметить, и наставники, подсуетившись, начали проводить для них специальные интенсивные тренировки. Большие нагрузки не позволяли им отвлекаться на посторонние вещи, и Мито стала видеть их намного реже, энтузиазм в общении постепенно затухал. Что бы ни хотела сказать или показать своей сестре Мито, та всегда отвечала, что ей некогда. Потом Саюри и Исао отправили на континент на первое задание, и общение почти сошло на нет. Ранее улыбчивая и жизнерадостная Саюри теперь стала немногословной и улыбалась тоже редко.  
  
— …поэтому я не хочу слышать это от тебя, — узнала Мито голос дедушки. — Как глава клана, я запрещаю тебе видеться с ним.  
  
— И снова, — выплюнула Саюри, — снова ты пытаешься меня во всём контролировать, старик. Что дальше? — язвила она. — Может, ещё нацепишь на меня чакроотслеживатель?  
  
— Если это будет необходимо, то я и не такое готов, — повысил голос глава клана. — И я не помню, чтобы разрешал тебя так ко мне обращаться, Узумаки Саюри!  
  
В комнате на несколько секунд стало тихо. Мито сглотнула: даже находясь снаружи она чувствовала эту давящую атмосферу по ту сторону. Узумаки Ашина уже немолод, но оставался так же грозен, каким он был в свои лучшие годы: его повелительный тон лидера и давящая аура заставляли людей подчиняться и следовать его приказам.  
  
Саюри, несмотря ни на что, с самого детства пыталась идти против правил и устоявшихся норм в клане. Ашина, ярый консерватор в отношении всего, что касается традиций, не одобрял этого, но ввиду гениальности девочки ей многие выходки прощались, хоть и не переставали упрекать.  
  
— Я уже говорила, что не собираюсь замуж за этого… как его там зовут?.. — наигранно интересующимся тоном спросила Саюри. — Харашима?  
  
— Хаширама, — спокойно поправил её Ашина, но Мито услышала в голосе деда угрожающие нотки. — Тебе давно пора запомнить имя твоего будущего супруга, Саюри, мы говорим об этом уже не первый год, тем более вы уже виделись.  
  
Мито осознала причину разногласий. Помолвка. Стоило догадаться раньше. Саюри скоро шестнадцать, значит, время для вступления брак почти пришло.  
  
Сенджу и Узумаки — два дружественных клана с общими корнями. Для скрепления союза кланов, что однажды давным-давно чуть не распался из-за некоторых неприятных событий, давними их предками было решено раз в несколько поколений заключать своеобразный династический брак между членами семей глав кланов. Старшая дочь из Узумаки за старшего сына из Сенджу или наоборот. Очередь настала именно в их поколении, и, как всем известно, у главы клана Сенджу нет дочерей. Саюри должна была стать невестой для Сенджу Хаширамы, старшего сына Сенджу Буцумы.  
  
— Мне плевать, как его там зовут, — грубо ответила Саюри. — Я уже говорила тебе, что не собираюсь выходить за того, кого не люблю.  
  
— И кого ты любишь? — поинтересовался Ашина. — Того оборванца, Кодзиму Харуми?  
  
— Не называй его так!  
  
Харуми был выходцем из клана Кодзима — небольшого клана, соседствовавшего с Узумаки на острове Узушио. Мито часто видела Саюри в его компании, когда та возвращалась с миссий. Судя по всему, жил он не поблизости резиденции главы клана, потому что на улицах Мито никогда с ним не сталкивалась, только наблюдала издалека, как Харуми и Саюри гуляли по пляжу.  
  
— Забыла, что он сын предателей? Если бы планы его родителей осуществились, сейчас на этом месте было бы пепелище, и одному богу известно, что стало бы с нашим кланом.  
  
— Харуми не такой! Не суди его так, будто знаешь его!!! — почти кричала Саюри. Кажется, это впервые на памяти Мито, когда сестра вела себя столь эмоционально рядом с дедушкой.  
  
— Моё решение неизменно, — только ответил на это Ашина, не теряя хладнокровия. — Через неделю после твоего совершеннолетия ты поедешь на континент, хочешь этого или нет, Саюри. Это твой долг.  
  
Где-то минуту стояла гробовая тишина, и Мито не знала, чего ожидать, как внезапно прямо перед ней фусума разъехались в стороны. Девочка успела уйти в сторону, но споткнулась в ногах из-за поспешных движений и упала назад.  
  
Они встретились взглядами всего на миг, после чего старшая сестра быстро исчезла в шуншине. Мито видела слёзы в её глазах.  
  
— Мито, — прозвучал строгий голос из комнаты, — ты подслушивала нас?  
  
Она подскочила с места к проёму, чтобы быть на виду у деда, и упала на колени, сгибаясь в поклоне.  
  
— Прошу прощения, дедушка, это вышло совершенно случайно! Я не хотела вас оскорбить! — протараторила она на одном дыхании, не смея на него взглянуть.  
Ашина смотрел на неё некоторое время, после чего лишь прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, качая головой.  
  
— С другой стороны, хорошо, что ты это услышала, Мито, — сказал он совсем без злости. — Ты должна знать, что у каждого из нас есть свой долг, и мы обязаны его исполнять ради высшей цели, невзирая на наши собственные желания. Поняла меня?  
  
— Да, — покорно согласилась Мито, хотя на сердце её почему-то скребли кошки. Долг важен, но… почему исполняя его, человек должен быть несчастен?  
  
Ашина вновь говорил ей о важности традиций, о том, что нельзя быть эгоистом, что надо думать об общем благе, о клане. Мито слышала это миллионы раз: глава клана читал нравоучения своим внукам по поводу и без всякий раз, когда он имел возможность их видеть между длительными отсутствиями в поселении. Ноша главы клана была тяжела и требовала жертв, включая проведение свободного времени с близкими, особенно в это далеко не мирное время.  
  
На ужин Саюри не пришла, и Ашина лишь покачал головой.  
  
«Саюри упрямая, — заметила Ран, их служанка, когда подавала блюдо на стол, — но она всегда возвращается».  
  
Ашина спросил Мито об её успехах, и та не без толики гордости рассказала о том, что сегодня наставник похвалил её за усвоение одной из сложных печатей. Беспокойство за сестру, однако, почему-то не покидало Мито ни на секунду. Какое-то тянущее чувство внутри подсказывало, что что-то не так, но она не могла понять почему.  
  
После ужина Мито всё ещё была погружена в мысли о случившемся. Девочка всегда думала, что сестра слишком многое себе позволяет, ставя окружающих в неловкое положение, а сегодня действительно перешла границы. Мито учили, как важны манеры даже при общении с родственниками, особенно при обращении к главе клана, но Саюри раз за разом нарушала установленные нормы, действуя как ей заблагорассудится. Тёрки между дедом и внучкой всегда пытался сгладить Исао, младший брат Саюри и старший для Мито, вежливый мальчик с идеальными манерами, когда это требовалось.  
  
Девочка поджала губы, когда мелькнула мысль о старшем брате. С его смерти прошло уже почти два года, а Мито чуть ли не плакала каждый раз, когда про него вспоминала. Они даже не смогли спасти его тело, чтобы похоронить. Частый случай на войне — пустая могила. Наверное, именно со дня смерти Исао что-то в отношениях сестёр надломилось, и теперь они вели себя друг с другом совсем как чужие. Мито не хотела, чтобы это случилось, но… как-то так вышло. Сначала тяжело было разговаривать, потом Саюри просто не появлялась подолгу на острове, и не успела Мито моргнуть и глазом, как пролетело уже больше года, и впоследствии даже при редких встречах разговоры их были коротки и по делу.  
  
Сбор вещей перед сном заставил её заметить отсутствие одного из учебных свитков. Когда поиск по всей комнате не дал никаких результатов, в голову пришла мысль, что, вероятно, свиток затерялся где-то в траве на Восточном мысе, где она сегодня практиковала ниндзюцу. Учебный свиток был взят из личной библиотеки их семьи, потому его потеря была чревата последствиями. Поспешно одевшись, Мито выбежала из дома в сторону восточного берега. Краем глаза она заметила, что свет в комнате сестры не горел.

На юго-востоке было видно созвездие Орла, и Мито поняла, что было уже довольно поздно. Она решила срезать путь через лес, чтобы вернуться домой как можно раньше. Важно соблюдать режим, иначе на следующий день она не смогла бы проснуться до рассвета. Ран, конечно, могла её разбудить, но Мито предпочитала быть более самостоятельной даже в таких мелочах.  
  
Ночной лес пах удивительной свежестью. Мито бежала без передышки и пару раз поднимала взгляд на тёмное небо, украшенное россыпью далёких звёзд. Отголосок давно минувших дней всплыл в голове. Они сидели на пляже всей семьёй: мама, папа, Саюри, Исао и сама Мито. Родители рассказывали о звёздах и созвездиях и о том, как по ним ориентироваться в пространстве и во времени, учитывая времена года. Мито не помнила конкретно, о чём они говорили, потому что тогда ещё была слишком мала, а все знания о звёздном небе впоследствии она сама вычитала из учебников. Кажется, тогда Мито впервые услышала старую легенду о том, что их прародитель спустился с одной из этих ярких звёзд. Воспоминание это было очень важно для неё: это единственное воспоминание, где они были всей семьёй и где отец ещё был жив.  
  
Сейчас из всей семьи остались только Саюри и Мито, и последняя только сейчас подумала, что обязательно стоит поговорить с сестрой. Мито пока не знала о чём, но с каждым шагом решительность только нарастала.  
  
Лесная полоса вскоре закончилась, и она вышла к мысу. Мито нашла забытый свиток быстро и застыла на несколько минут: любовалась бескрайним морем из звёзд, не в силах оторвать взгляд. На небе висел белый диск луны, идеально круглый, и даже не особо приглядываясь можно было заметить на ней несколько серых пятен. Небо представлялось ей чёрным холстом, на который художник неосторожной рукой плеснул белой краски из бесчисленных звёзд.  
  
Подувший ветер, принёсший прохладу с моря, заставил её очнуться. Она уже повернулась, чтобы уйти, как взгляд случайно зацепился за тёмные фигуры на пляже. У Мито зоркий глаз, и она приглянулась к двум силуэтам. Заметить небольшой корабль рядом с ними было нетрудно.  
  
От неожиданной догадки сердце Мито ухнуло куда-то вниз.  
  
Она сорвалась с места и побежала так быстро, как не бежала никогда раньше. Самый быстрый спуск и самый крутой и опасный. Ветки неприятно били по бокам, иногда по лицу, цепляли распущенные волосы, но Мито не обращала на это ровно никакого внимания. В голове пульсировала одна-единственная мысль: «Лишь бы успеть».  
  
Восточный берег охранялся не так тщательно, как западный, так как вероятность врага зайти отсюда была невелика, но защитные печати здесь стояли более мощные. Зная гениальность своей сестры, Мито не сомневалась, что Саюри вполне могла найти какую-то лазейку, чтобы выбраться незамеченной.  
  
В Мито теплилась надежда, что это какие-то другие люди, рыбаки, торговцы — кто угодно, а она просто много надумала себе, но внутреннее чутьё ей подсказывало, что её худшие опасения правдивы.  
  
Она уже вдали увидела те самые две фигуры, которые приближались к кораблю. Из-за накидок, скрывавших тела и лица, она не могла точно сказать, кто это, но от увиденного лишь прибавила шаг. Выбежав из закончившейся лесной полосы, Мито задохнулась от скачка адреналина и переполнявших её чувств, и сил хватило только на один крик.  
  
— Онэ-сан!!! — громкий вопль разнёсся по всему пляжу.  
  
Две фигуры остановились и оглянулись на неё. Всё ещё не видно было их лиц из-за высоких воротников и недостаточной освещённости. Мито заметила, что на корабле стоял ещё кто-то, но не могла разглядеть его лица.

Неизвестные переглянулись, после чего один из них прыгнул на корабль, второй же направился к ней. Девочка не двигалась, пока человек в плаще не оказался прямо перед ней. Он откинул капюшон, и в свете луны и звёзд Мито отчётливо увидела лицо старшей сестры. Они молчали, пока Мито была не в силах заговорить от того, что её догадки подтвердились. Она чувствовала, как щиплет глаза от вырывающихся слёз.  
  
— Почему?.. — Глупый вопрос, Мито сама знала на него ответ. Тем не менее она хотела услышать голос сестры.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — отозвалась Саюри. Лицо старшей сестры было совершенно спокойно, и Мито не могла понять почему. Побег означал предательство. Обе знали, какое за этим следует наказание в их клане.  
  
— Но куда ты пойдёшь, нэ-сан?! Они будут тебя искать! — отчаянно кричала на неё Мито. — А если найдут… если найдут, то тебя… могут… — голос становился всё тише, пока не умолкнул совсем.  
  
— Мы поплывём вслед за Отступниками на Восточный континент.  
  
Отступниками в их клане называли группу Узумаки, или предателей, как их ещё часто нарекали, которые из-за разногласий внутри клана покинули остров и отправились на Восток незадолго до рождения Мито. Они предлагали всему клану оставить раздираемый войнами континент и отправиться на поиски лучшей жизни, но встретили лишь неодобрение в глазах соклановцев, обиды и ненависть которых были слишком глубоки, чтобы забыть о них. Среди Отступников было немало способных шиноби, и их уход стал большим ударом по мощи и авторитету клана. Заказов, которые мог выполнить Узумаки, стало намного меньше. Увеличились и нападения со стороны врагов, почуявшие их слабость. О группе Отступников же с тех пор не было ничего слышно, хотя прошло уже более десяти лет. К слову, лидером Отступников был их родной дядя, один из сыновей Ашины.  
  
Девочка не сомневалась, что под «мы» она подразумевала себя и Кодзиму Харуми. А корабль, скорее всего, принадлежал человеку, который согласился их перевести на другой континент.  
  
— Ты… уходишь от нас... — прошептала Мито всё ещё не в силах поверить в реальность происходящего, — навсегда?..  
  
Саюри медлила лишь секунду, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Да.  
  
Холодная Саюри. Молчаливая Саюри. Грубая Саюри. Равнодушная Саюри. Образ сестры последних лет пронёсся в памяти яркими вспышками, вопрошая: зачем держать? Между ними не было и доли той теплоты, что было между ней и Исао, который хорошо ладил с обеими сёстрами. И всё же… всё же Мито хотелось вцепиться в руку сестры и умолять остаться.  
  
Улыбчивая Саюри. Понимающая Саюри. Заботливая Саюри. Саюри, расчёсывающая волосы Мито. Саюри, целующая её в лоб и гладящая по голове.  
  
Мито почудился звон битого стекла — воспоминание об их семье на пляже.  
  
— Останься, нэ-сан… Пожалуйста, останься, — тихая мольба Мито, хоть и понимала, что та уже решила всё.  
  
— Прости, — единственное, что слетело с её губ.  
  
Девочка знала, что если попытается доложить об её побеге, то та возненавидит её, а дальнейшая жизнь будет казаться адом. Саюри должна была остаться сама, по своей воле. Но что Мито должна сказать? Какие слова смогут удержать сестру? В голову лезли разные доводы, но все они почему-то казались ей смехотворными и неубедительными. Если бы Исао был здесь, он бы точно знал, что сказать.  
  
И снова мысль о брате заставила сжаться её сердце. Она тихо прошептала его имя бесцветным голосом, даже не осознавая этого. Саюри, однако, слышала и видела. Она скривила губы.  
  
— Ты ведь всегда хотела, чтобы Исао вернулся вместо меня, верно?  
  
Вопрос прозвучал как пощёчина, и у Мито мгновенно встал ком в горле.  
  
— Это совсем не так, нэ-сан, ты не так меня поняла… я просто…  
  
— Как и все вы, — взгляд девушки метнулся в сторону моря, — думаете, было бы лучше, выживи милый, добрый и такой послушный Исао вместо меня. Было бы лучше, если бы он не закрыл меня собой и его тело не разорвало на части. Было бы лучше, если бы вместо такой чужой старшей сестры домой вернулся живым твой заботливый старший брат…  
  
— Хватит! — вскрикнула Мито, хватаясь за голову. — Прекрати!  
  
Саюри вновь посмотрела на неё, и улыбка её отдавала горечью.  
  
— Ты об этом думала, когда узнала о том, как он умер, верно, имото?  
  
Отпевание погибших после крупной стычки на задании. Готово всё: жрецы в ритуальной одежде, близкие погибших, большой костёр для кремации и… одежда Исао вместо него самого. Мито стояла возле деда, глаза её сухие, потухшие и пустые после того, как перед этим она плакала несколько дней. Пугающие тёмные мысли возникали в голове, туманные и ещё до конца не сформировавшиеся, и она старалась держать их в узде, не давая им сковать разум… пока случайно не встретилась взглядом с сестрой.  
  
Мито не сразу осознала, что плачет. Из всего, что когда-либо успела возненавидеть Мито за свою недолгую жизнь, больше всего сейчас она ненавидела себя за то, что каждое слово сестры, которое, как лезвие, резало слух, — правда.  
  
— Прости меня, — Мито упала перед ней на колени, прикрыла лицо руками и согнулась пополам, рыдая, — прости меня, прости, прости, прости, прости меня, нэ-сан… — как в бреду шептала она. — Прости… прости… прости…  
  
Она всё шептала и шептала, не замечала, как уже заледенели кончики пальцев, глотала слёзы и дрожала.  
  
Мягкая рука опустилась на макушку и нежно погладила.  
  
— Всё-таки тебе больше идут два пучка, — и в этом тоне Мито услышала давно забытый голос старшей сестры, которая когда-то у неё была.  
  
Мито не знала, сколько времени он так просидела, так и не подняв головы, но когда она выпрямилась, сестры уже не было, а корабль плавно исчезал в ночи вдали от берега.  
  
Когда утром весь клан был поднят на уши, девочка не сказала ни слова, ничем не выдавая то, что ей было известно, куда направилась Саюри. Маленькую незаметную брешь в барьере заметили лишь к вечеру следующего дня, и никто не сомневался: они уже далеко. Узумаки Ашина рвал и метал. Он послал целый отряд на её поиски, но те вернулись через пару недель с неутешительной вестью: следы оборвались, сбежавших не найти.  
  
Побег Саюри переполошил весь остров, и теперь даже на восточной стороне острова стояло не меньше патрулей, чем на западной. У Мито теперь было меньше возможностей находиться одной: постоянно с ней был кто-то из клана, будь это наставники или служанки. Дедушка её на вид словно сильно постарел за короткий срок: предательство внучки оказалось сильным ударом для него.  
  
Через несколько лет Мито прямо сказали, что вскоре та должна будет стать женой для Сенджу Хаширамы, и она никак не протестовала. Ждавшая этих слов, как приговора, Мито с самого начала знала, к чему всё идёт. Она была уверена, что исполнит свой долг, даже если в глубине души совсем не желала этого. В ушах мерещился голос сестры: «Заслужила».


End file.
